Bluet
Bluet is a female SilkWing / NightWing tapestry weaver in Tsetse Hive. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Delta! and Luna! (Art by Verglas) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Passionate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Space |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blueish purplish silverish |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Bear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | None |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Tapestry Weaver |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SilkWing / NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | "Not get killed" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Tsetse Hive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Eclipseseeker - Mother (Deceased) Zabulon - Father Twirler, Snout (Deceased), Russet - Older brothers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Gypsy, Zabulon, Lady Tsetse |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Queen Wasp, Atombrain, All HiveWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Weaving, weaving, not being chased by creepy white-eyed HiveWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | White-eyed HiveWings, BUGS, Dragons stepping on her glasses |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Silk and her future weaving |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Silk, future weaving |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | EW |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Well SORRY you don't LIKE IT! I only spent FIVE HOURS weaving it!" |} Appearance : Bluet is an elegantly colored SilkWing. From first glance, she would seem like a normal colored SilkWing, but after a few more looks, it is quite clear she isn't. Bluet is a beautiful navy blue along her entire body, melting slowly into lavender on her wrists, wings and face, until she has a few, freckle-like lavender spots on her nose. Bluet has silver tips of her antennae that shimmer like the moon at night, along with a few splotches along her wings membranes. But the most beautiful thing by far about Bluet is her underbelly. It is a dark, dark black, with beautiful spots of silver and gold and pink and all the beautiful colors of the universe shimmered into one. Bluet's wing membranes are the same galaxy pattern as her underbelly and they are usually clean, with sharp lines and beautiful features.She has NightWing horns that shimmer in the same way as her underbelly and they are long and curved. Bluet has beautiful hazel glasses that perch onto her nose elegantly. Bluet is rather tall and lean, with narrow features and long bones. Her claws are white and perfectly sharp, as they need to be sharp for her long days of weaving silk. On Bluet's horns, she has a thin silver ring with a beautiful sapphire embedded into it, and small silver hoop earrings. She usually keeps her long wings folded gracefully down. Personality : (feel free to edit delta) text here text here text here Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-24 at 3.27.51 PM.png|By : Stormsong! Screen Shot 2019-05-24 at 3.45.04 PM.png|Cropped by me! 4766A7FC-10FE-42DB-87AC-B1EFCFDB684E.png|by OCperson! Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon) Category:Collaborations